Kingdom Hearts III: The Bond of Love
by amethystheaven
Summary: Once Xemnas is defeated Sora learns that there is a new darkness forming. On a journey without Donald and Goofy, Sora learns so much more about love and friendship see summary inside Riku&Sora, Cloud&Leon, later Axel&Roxas M for boy on boy action


**Title:** Kingdom Hearts III: The Bond of Love

**Chapter One: ** To Say Goodbye and Live Again

**Pairings: **Sora & Riku, Cloud & Axel, Roxas & Axel (later on)

**Summary: **Once Sora defeats Xemnas everyone thinks that the worlds will be once again at peace, though when at a meeting with Mickey, Sora and the gang learn some ungrateful news. Sora and Riku, along with Cloud and Leon have to figure out the pieces of the puzzle to seal the door of darkness before time runs out and all the worlds are destroyed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters sadly…

**Rating: **PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THERE IS M/M KISSING AND HEAVY SEXUAL ACTIVITY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

And the story begins…

_Italic_speaking between Sora and Riku

**_Bold Italics_**speaking between Sora and Roxas

With the final swing of Oblivion, Xemnas was defeated. Sora collapsed to his knees not hearing Riku call out to him. One of Xemnas' attacks had hit him full on below his rib cage. Gasping for breath he cried out when gentle hands poked and prodded his wound.

Looking up he was met with calm blue eyes. Riku's face and body was marred with bruises and cuts though he seemed to finally relax now knowing that Xemnas was defeated.

"Riku," Sora's voice came out just above a whisper, "what do we do now? How long will it take before another portal opens and we can go to Radiant Gardens?" The older boy ripped off part of his pant leg and carefully wrapped it around Sora's lower waist, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"I'm not sure Sora. The King will most likely need all the help that he can get. It could be awhile so hold on," Riku's eyes slowly misted over though he tried to hide them with his bangs, though Sora caught on quickly.

"Riku," Sora's eyes were full of concern, "what's wrong?" Riku let out a choked sob before bringing Sora to him and tucking Sora's head under his chin, he knew that the smaller Keyblade wielder might not like it though he had to know that he was real.

"I thought I lost you when you fought Xemnas for the first time, then seeing you on the ground ok…I never wanted to let you out of my sight," Sora froze when the silver hair boy pulled him close though soon relaxed, he understood the concern, he was worried when he couldn't see Riku when fighting Xemnas.

"Riku…" Sora looked up at the older boy and felt his heart ache, he wanted to do anything to take the pain and concern away and replace it so he wasn't hurting.

Doing the only thing that he could think of, Sora lifted him self up with a groan and planted an innocent kiss on the others cheek. Riku looked at him sharply though Sora couldn't see the surprise on his face for he was looking down a blush gracing his face.

Riku tilted Sora's head up and stared deeply in his eyes.

"Sora…what about Kairi? From what Namine and Roxas said it sounded like the two of you were meant for each other. What are your feelings towards her?" Sora relaxed after realizing that Riku wasn't mad at him, more so concerned about being second best and the feelings of the other girl.

"Every since I started the journey with the keyblade I was worried about you," Sora added quickly, "I was worried about Kairi to," Riku nodded for him to continue, "I've known you all my life Riku, we've done just about everything together. When I realized that they weren't going to hurt Kairi until they had all of the seven princesses I knew that she would be fine, Maleficent wouldn't hurt her-they needed her. My concern for you grew along with," At Sora's hesitation Riku nudged Sora for him to continue flashing him a smile saying that he would listen, "along with…my liking for you. I didn't know what to think. I talked to Goofy about it knowing that Donald would only tease me. He told me that I was in love and said that no matter what he would always be my friend," Sora sighed and tried to keep his eyes open though when Riku started to hum he let darkness claim him.

As Riku watched Sora fall asleep he felt, as he was being reborn that he finally found his light. Riku remembered the day that him and Sora had separated. His heart ached when he saw Sora with others; he thought that he was being replaced. He let the darkness consume him thinking that he had lost his best friend.

The only reason he kept following Sora was to see if he had cared. He wanted to help Kairi thinking that everything would go back to normal soon if she turned out to be fine. Though recently he found that he was fond of Sora. Not just as a best friend more so. He started helping out Sora on his journey knowing that the boy would sooner or later figure out who it was.

He fell in love with Sora.

Cuddling the boy closer to him and being careful of his wound he took in a deep breath of the boys aroma trying everything he could to memorize what was Sora.

He felt the boy move a bit signaling that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Knowing that he couldn't hold it in he spoke.

"I love you Sora, I always have…" He sighed though stiffened when Sora replied.

"Kairi is like a sister to me…I love you too Riku…" And with that there was a flash of light.

Riku used his body to shield Sora; he could feel the younger shake. Whatever made that light he hoped wouldn't harm them. Both ran out of magic and energy. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he heard someone chuckle. Turning around the two boys came face to face with Roxas, Sora's Nobody.

"Roxas?" Sora, along with Riku's help was able to prop himself upright, Roxas smiled.

"Hey Sora, Riku…I want to say thank you…and congratulations…" At the two surprised looks he received he laughed, "The two of you are soul mates. When soul mates reveal their love for each other a bond is created. The two of you are destined to be with the other…" Roxas let it sink in; Sora was the first to speak.

"Wow," he looked at Riku, "what does this bond entitle of?" Roxas and Riku laughed, not too surprised.

"This bond enables the two of you to work off each others magic and energy. Whatever powers one of you possess the other is now able to also. You're able to do speak with your minds. You receive many other powers but you'll have to figure that out on your own. Though if you of you dies the other will soon after die, though you do receive a larger life span than those who don't find their soul mate. Make any sense?" Riku nodded though Sora kept muttering to himself.

"Bond…together forever…powers…death…life…" Sora nodded and smiled.

'_Riku?'_ The jolt that he felt from the other boy signaled that he didn't think that Sora would do something like that.

'_Yeah, Sora?' _Sora laughed and turned to his Nobody.

"Roxas, how come you are able to become visible to us now? During the whole time that we have combined I've never seen you outside of our body…" Roxas gave them a small smile.

"Once a Nobody's Somebody finds their mate the Nobody is able to become visible to a selected few. Though when this happens it…it gives the Nobody a second chance at finding their mate and getting a heart," Both Riku and Sora gave the Nobody a wide stare.

"You mean that if you find your soul mate you have a heart and then what happens?" Riku propped himself against the nearest wall and drew Sora in between his legs.

Roxas shrugged, "I'm not too sure actually, from what Namine has said not many Somebody's find their soul mate," Roxas stood up.

"A portal will open soon, I have to go," Sora's eyes widened Roxas smiled, "I'll always been with you Sora, we also have a bond, you're able to talk to me in your mind and I can appear when ever you truly do need me…" With a flash of light Roxas was gone.

Riku looked down and noticed that Sora was blushing. With a raised eyebrow he asked what was wrong.

"Um," Somehow Sora became even more red, "c-can I…kiss you?" Sora said the last part so quite that Riku had to strain his ears to hear him, though when he figured out what he said his face lit up.

Tilting Sora's head up he looked in to the other boy's eyes as long as he could. When he saw Sora's eyes close and mouth slowly part he brought their faces in and their lips met.

Neither boy knew how to explain the kiss. Electric jolts ran through their bodies and the temperature seemed to increase. Sora soon found himself gently laid down on his back, Riku straddling his hips. Bringing his arms around Riku's neck he gasped when he felt Riku's hands slowly make their way up his shirt. The moment distraction that Riku provided allowed for his tongue to make its way into the others mouth.

Both boys moaned at the sensations that they were feeling. Both boys battled for dominance though Sora soon submitted.

Riku groaned at the taste of the other boy. Sora tasted like hot cinnamon and vanilla. Reluctantly he broke apart not wanting to suffocate either of them. Looking down he spoke quietly.

"I hope that this isn't a one time thing for you Sora…" Sora's eyes widened, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"I love you Riku, now and forever." With that they gave each other another kiss though before it could progress from there a portal appeared on their right.

Riku got up and before Sora could move Riku scooped him in his arms. Looking down Riku smiled, which Sora returned full hearted.

'_Whatever happens we'll go through it together'_ Riku nodded and stepped into the shadows.

Radiant Garden

(Merlin's House)

When Riku had stepped through the portal he was hit with many questions. It seemed like everyone was in the room, he recognized it as Merlin's house. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, everyone was there. Merlin and Mickey ran up to the two, each wanting to know what had happened.

Riku shook his head and looked towards the gun-blade wielder.

"Is there a room that we could have, Sora's been injured and we need to tend to his wounds before they get bad," Though no one may have known it both Cloud and Leon were very fond of the spunky keyblade wielder.

"Sure, follow us," Leon led Riku, who held Sora, and Cloud to another room down the hallway from the main room.

Kairi and Donald tried to follow though Clouds look halted them in their tracks. Leon opened the door and set the smaller boy on the bed. Running his fingers through the brown locks he froze and turned to the other two in the room.

Leon, though he usually his face was masked with indifference, shown amusement and surprise. Cloud only looked at the two with a smirk on his face. Leon quickly locked the door and turned on the two.

"Before you ask any questions can one of you heal his wound?" Cloud walked up to Sora and kneeled next to him, holding up his hands above the wound he muttered the healing spell.

A green light appeared though it was gone as quick as it appeared. The wound in his side disappeared though during their travel he had fallen back asleep.

"So what happened to short stuff here?" Leon tried to break the tension in the room, Riku looked at him weary.

"We defeated Xemnas though once it was over…we revealed our feelings to each other…" With that Riku retold everything that happened, all except the kissing part.

Sometime during the story Cloud had walked over to the boy and healed his wounds. Riku gave him a smile, he was very grateful for that.

When Riku had finished the story both boys seemed to be in deep thought. Cloud spoke up first, his face leaving an impression.

"Something is going to happen, I just know it. We have no idea what has happened to Maleficent and Pete along with whomever is still on their side," He glanced at Riku's weary form, "Rest, we'll tell the others that you both needed it, we will be back though later, you will soon have to face the others," Cloud left the room though as he touched the doorknob Riku spoke.

"Please whatever I told you don't tell the others ok?" Cloud walked out of the room and Leon rolled his eyes.

"He won't Riku, no need to worry about that," Leon was about to follow the taller blonde though a sleepy voice halted him.

"Mmm, Leon is that you?" Leon turned around and gave the still sleepy boy a small smile; Sora was like a little brother to him.

Walking over he gave Sora a kiss on the forehead smirking at Riku's growl, "I'm no threat to you Riku," was the only thing that he said.

"When are you going to tell him that you love him Leon?" Sora cuddled into Riku's side so he didn't see the blush the was on the older mans face.

"Soon Sora I promise…" With that Riku and Sora were left to a blissful sleep.

'_I love you Sora.'_

'_I love you too Riku.'_

Each was soon asleep afterwards.

Riku woke up sometime later, it having felt like a hours after he had talked to Leon and Cloud.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked down to find Sora wrapped up in his embrace. Looking out the window next to their bed he noticed that the clock pointed to nine at night. Relaxing he smiled, Sora and himself had awhile before they truly had to be up.

The next time Riku woke up his arms was empty of his brown hair beauty. Panicking for only a second he relaxed when he heard the shower turn on. He was tempted to fall back asleep though the image of a wet and naked Sora popped in his mind. Giving an evil smirk he stripped and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was full of hot steam. Riku could barely make out someone singing softly. Hopping behind Sora he wondered how long it would take for his mate to realize that he was there.

After some time without Sora turning around Riku decided to take action. Slipping his hands around the smaller frame he bit and nipped at his neck. Sora moaned and turned around.

**Be warned boy on boy action! (Nothing too deep though)**

Riku and Sora's mouths clashed in a battle for dominance. Riku pushed the smaller boys frame against the shower wall and ran his hands up and down the toned skin. He felt every curve of the other as he could possible.

Sora's hands ran straight up to the taller boys hair. He groaned loudly has the boys hips met. Breaking apart his back arched into every touch and kiss Riku was giving him.

Riku slowly made his was down Sora's body. He bit down at the junction between Sora's collarbone and neck. He grew hard at the sounds that his mate was making. Sucking and nipping some more he stopped and moved down, he wasn't quite ready for everyone else to know about their relationship.

Riku pampered each nipple. Sucking, kissing, and biting he made sure to leave a small mark there.

Kissing the lines of his abs he dipped his tongue into the belly button electing a squeal from the boy above him. Smirking he finally reached his destination.

Sora didn't know what to think or do. He was feeling so much that he was only able to buck his hip and pull Riku towards him. He had never felt like this before. He had a feeling that he would be feeling even better soon.

Riku licked the tip of Sora's hardened shaft Sora gave a loud moan.

"R-Riku, m-mo-re ple-a-se," He soon arched up when Riku took all of the boys shaft into his mouth.

Riku was extremely turned on by the noises that Sora was making. He felt the boy tense and knew that he was very close. While one hand played with his balls the other went up and pinched his nipples.

Sora exploded.

Riku swallowed everything that he was able to. Moving up he gave a soft smile to the out of breath boy. Kissing him deeply he was about to head out of the shower and dry off when Sora's silky voice stopped him.

"Riku, you look like you need some release…" The last thing that Riku saw was the smirk on his lovers' lips before they closed in bliss.

Sora had taken all of Riku in one swoop. The water was still running so if anyone pasted by they wouldn't be able to make out exactly what was happening.

Sora didn't have long to wait before Riku let everything out. He was so turned on by Sora and the previous activities that he was already on edge.

**End of boy on boy action!! (Innocent eyes may read now!) **

Sora giggled when they both finished and were sitting on the shower floor. It seemed that they still needed to take a shower and wash up.

Not 20 minutes later both boys walked out cleaned and washed up. Riku looked at the clock and blinked. It was only 8 o'clock in the morning.

Both boys walked down stairs and were surprised to see that everyone was up and eating breakfast. There was a spot in between Cloud and Leon and another between Donald and Goofy.

'_I'll sit between Donald and Goofy that will look normal to some,' _Riku nodded to himself and sat between Cloud and Leon, Sora across from him.

'_Love you,' _Sora blushed which caught the attention of Kairi and the other women.

"Sora are you ok? You're all red do you have a fever? Do you need to lay down some more?" Sora waved off the questions and gave all the females one of his famous smiles that made them weak in the knees.

"I'll be fine, just need some of Aerith's famous cooking?" Said girl flushed at the compliment, Mickey changed topics.

"Sora, Riku, is Xemnas truly defeated?" When both boys nodded he gave a bright smile.

"Well seeing as everything is at peace-" Mickey was interrupted by an outburst from Sora.

"What are you talking about You Majesty? What about Maleficent and Pete? We can't forget about them!" Riku could tell that his lover was getting worked up.

'_Sora, love, you need to calm down, no one will figure out anything if you get yourself all worked up, please, for me.' _Sora took a deep breath and calmed his feelings down before speaking again.

"Your Majesty. Maleficent and Pete have the perfect time to gather up Heartless and left over Nobodies. If we don't destroy the Heartless and put an end to them who knows what the two of them will do!" The whole room was silent.

"I'll be going with you two of course!" Kairi stood up flipping her red hair behind her ear, Sora's eyes widened.

"I don't…I don't think that you should go with us Kairi…" The look on her face caused Sora to look down in shame.

"What? Why can't I Sora? Do you not want me to go? Am I not your friend?" Sora's head snapped up.

"Kairi of course you're my friend! Though with Kingdom Hearts broken Maleficent will want to get the seven princesses all together and open it up once again! I won't endanger you again!" Sora didn't know why Kairi was being so difficult…he would always be her friend.

Kairi 'harrumphed' and sat down ignoring Sora. Sora felt hurt that she would react like that.

'_She likes you Sora, she wants to be with you for the rest of her life.' _Sora raised an eyebrow at the jealous tone of his lover.

'_You're the only one for me Riku, you know that,' _With that Sora sent a wave of love through their bond that they had, he visibly saw Riku relax.

"Well," the rough voice of Cid was heard over the dead silence, "we'll have to round up the princesses, Your Majesty, we'll have to have the princesses stay there," Mickey seemed thoughtful.

"Yes, Minnie and Daisy would love to have more women in the castle. Though Donald and Goofy I'll need to have the both of you be at the castle, we'll need as much protection as we can get," Donald and Goofy both seemed extremely surprised.

"Wha? But what if Sora needs us!" Donald wasn't too happy with this announcement about splitting up their trio.

Goofy seemed thoughtful.

"Who would go with Sora?" Mickey smiled.

"Riku of course!" Sora gave a small smirk towards his lover; this could be a lot of fun.

"We will be with him also." Everyone starred at Cloud and Leon who agreed to join the duo.

"Radiant Garden can take care of its self. If we bump up the security everything will be able to hold on its own," Sora grinned; it would be a lot of fun if Leon and Cloud would go with them.

"Let the boys go, they have done enough around here, they need to go and see what's out their in life," Leon flashed Cid a rare smile.

"Well now that its settled, the four of you will go and figure out the plans of Maleficent and Pete, we'll protect Radiant Garden and Disney Castle. Chip and Dale will have a Gummi Ship ready for you by the end of the day, everyone lets get to work!" Mickey clapped his hands and everyone went off their separate ways.

Sora went to talk to Kairi, to make sure everything was cleared up before they four departed.

"Kairi…" The girl turned to him with a bright look.

"Sora I'm sorry about earlier," she latched onto his left arm, "though I really want to come with you guys, I know that you won't mind. We are destined to be together you know? From what Namine said to me she was surely positive that were meant to be!" Sora frowned.

"Kairi, you're one of my best friends…I'm not sure if we will be anything more than that after this journey, or ever. I'm sorry but you will have to stay with Mickey and the other princesses at Disney Castle, I just want you to be safe," Kairi stopped and turned to the other boy.

"We are meant to be together Sora, I know it and everyone else knows it!" With that Sora watched as an angry girl stormed off to her room, he had a feeling that the friendship they had wouldn't be the same.

Sighing he walked towards the room that he and Riku shared, in hopes of getting a few minutes of sleep before they left.

'**_Something isn't right,'_** Sora nodded at Roxas' voice inside his head.

To be continued….

So how do you like it so far?? Please leave me a comment telling me what you think of it, I'll review as much as I possibly can based on how much feedback I get!

Thank you for reading

Amethyst!


End file.
